Once Bright But Now Dark
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: Sasuke once was a bright person but then when Itachi (his brother) killed his mother and father Sasuke turned dark but also because of a dark secret anyhow Kakashi and Sasuke move to Konoha wich Sasuke starts a new school. Will he turn back in to a bright person but become more dark?. Unfortunatley I don't know to pair Sasuke up with since Naruto is Kiba's. XD Rated M for later.
1. Sasuke a new student

**Writer: So i'm leaving this story to my fans :D but the main character has to remain as Sasuke Uchiha anyhow since i've only been doing SasuNaru mostly I need your help (the audiances help) in choosing a new couple. T.T so please help me...**

**Sasuke:hn...**

**Naruto: YES! I'M NO LONGER WITH THAT TEME! XDDDD *~***

**Wrtier: careful Naruto!**

**Naruto: WHAT!**

**Writer: STOP PICKING ON SASUKE! (.\w/.) or i'll make you the weak one in this story!**

**Naruto: O.O'' **

**Sasuke:..HN!...**

**Sakura: WHOSE HURT MY SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke: shut up.. i dont belong to anyone =.=**

**Writer: :D except Masashi Kishimoto since he created you! n.n**

**Sasuke:...**

**Writer: ~cough~ so anyway my fans I need your help in choosing the top couple in this story...ARRIGATO! *~* i'm learning Japanese so you will defanetly find japanese language in my stories from now on! XD X~X SQUEE!. JAPAN'S AWESOME! Anyhow i'll post the first paracgraph or chapter XD until further notice.**

**_**

**A dark blue raven haired teenage boy groaned and whacked his alarm clock  
as it woke him up then got up and took a shower for the horrible day ahead of him, he lives with a man named Kakashi Hatakai but his hardly there since he is a seriouse buisness man now and had a promotion. Sasuke was only six years old when his parents were killed by his older brother who is in prison. The young Uchiha once was a bright person but changed into a dark person when the poor boy experienced that dreadful scene and also beacause of his darkest secret. When his brother called Itachi Uchiha went to prison poor little Sasuke was sent to a care home. Once he had finnished in the shower he got dressed, brushed his teeth then grabbed his bag and set out to his  
new school.  
The boy sighed as he got to his new school then walked through the tall blue gates and to the office and waited until a person came to the counter. "OHAYOU GAZAIMASU! how may i help you?" a cheerful women asked as she came upto the counter eating a coco-pops serial bar anyhow the boy sighed again as he started to speak but was cut off by the same women "OH! your our new student, come come! then opened the door for him to go through wich he did. Oh the from the counter has light black hair with three pointy pony tails on each side of her head, light skin though a little darker than the Uchiha's and black eyes like his own except she's way too happy, it's like as if she took happy pills this morning though her name is Anko.  
"Tsunade~chan the new boy has arrived" the lady said as they both enterened the principals office, the principal has lite blonde hair with two ponytails at the back, also lite skinned like the office ladies skin and light blue shiny eyes. She nodded and told the Uchiha to sit down after dismissing the other women to get back to her job and started to talked "i'm aware that you got bullied at your old school but we do not accept it here I can asure you that but anyways welcome to Konoha Academy, now here's your timetable and have a lovely day but tell Kakashi that I need to speak with him when you see him" as she handed over the boys timetable wich has his lesson's on it, what time his lessons are and who the lessons are with but then she started to talk again "since you do know where your going i've sent down a student to show you around for a few days until you get settled in and find your way around since this is a big a school, okay?". The Uchiha nodded at her question as a knock came from the other side of the door.  
"Hai, come in!" she said as a red headed boy peeked from behind the door. The red head has obvousley red hair but it looks somewhat smooth and silky as his eyes looks like pale green panda eyes and scar or tattoo on his left thorehead that said 'love'. "You called for me.." the boy staited quietly infact he was almost mumbling, "hai, you are too show Uchiha Sasuke around until he is settled in and knows his way around the school" the principal replied then sent the two boys off to theire lessons.  
"My names Gaara Sabaku No but people call me Gaara of the desert" the redhead started off as the two boys walked down the corridal and stopped at a classroom with the number '54' above the door and walked inside only to see students throwing paper airplane and laughing whilst chattin amongst theire friends or classmates. A guy with shaggy brown hair, dog eyes with red upside down triangles on his cheeks walked over whilst shouting "HEY GAARA WHATS UP!?" as if he had also had happy pills then three female blondes came over.  
The one blonde has long blonde sunny, silky, shinny hair, tattoos that looked like three scars on both cheeks and deep sparkling ocean blue eyes. The secound blonde has long lite blonde hair in a ponytail at the top of her head with a long fringe hanging down her left side of her head and light pale blue eyes then last theire's the third blonde she has the same hairstyle as the office women named Anko except this girls hair is a dirt blonde and has dark green shiny eyes. The sunny haired female asked "whose that Gaara" whilst pointing at the new student called Sasuke Uchiha then Gaara answerd "his names Sasuke Uchiha, i have to show him around since his new here" then sat down at the back of class with alot of people wich the Uchiha had to follow him..well he didn't have to but the Uchiha had no one to hang with so he didn't want to look like a loner on the first day.  
Suddenly the teacher came in, he has dark skin with a scar across his nose and brown hair with a ponytail above his head along with a guy who has long black hair in a loose pony tail at the back with pale ghost shiny eyes. "Class, the school presisdant has something to say to us all'' the teacher said as he wrote on the board in black ink when the school presisdant began to talk "the school is holding a breakfast in the morning and clubs after school if anyone would like to join a club then join today" before winking at the new face in the class. All the girls blushed as they giggled witch the boys just groaned.  
''Who is he?" the Uchiha asked and recieved "his the school presidant, his name is Neji Hyuuga and his cousin called Hinata hyuuga is the voice presisdant but she's really shy" as an answer from the redhead as he continued to work and then the Uchiha started to work. That is until a loud sunny blonde teenage boy ran into the class shouting ''G-GOMENNASAI!. S-SUMIMASEN IRUKA-SENSEI!'' and whilst scurrying to an empty seat wich was next to where Sasuke was sitting as Iruka yelled out "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL! AND YOUR GUNNA KEEP GETTING DETENTIONS UNTIL YOU LEARN TO COME TO SCHOOL ON TIME!" as he twitched then got back to teaching the class as the blonde pouted back. The noisy blonde looked like the female sunny blonde so the Uchiha guessed that they were twins.  
Neji then left as the blonde was causing the Uchiha to feel nervouse and nauctious because he was STARING RIGHT AT THE UCHIHA!. "Umm...who're you?" the blonde asked as he sweetdroped and still stared however the Uchiha stared hard at the blonde back, studying the blonde's features which the male blonde is mroe femanine than the female blonde. After studying the blonde the raven finally answered saying ''Sasuke Uchiha...And you are?" with a slight glare since he doesn't know how to express his feeling properly because of his deepest and most darkest secret. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki" the femanine male blonde answered as he smiled like a cheshire cat from Alice In The Wonderland.  
The raven haired Uchiha got back to work as the blonde teased and flirted with the redhead who is trying to work. Poor thing! haha!. Unfortunatley for the Uchiha the bell rang for the next lesson to begin so all the class students packed theire stuff away and made way to theire next class wich is Phyical Education known as P.E or what people call 'Gym' although Sasuke didn't have a P.E uniform since he forgot it on purpose. "Ah you must be Sasuke Uchiha our new student!, my name is Gai and you can call me Gai since all the others do too!" the tall muscled man said as he handed the Uchiha a brandnew P.E kit (uniform), unlucky Sasuke haha!.  
Sasuke, nervously put the unform on the bench and began to strip but got disturbed as the male blonde and the presidant stood next to him and began to change themselves, making him feel nervous but didn't show it and got dressed into the new uniform that was given to him.**

writer: so thats that chapter done =.=''

Naruto:OOOOOH Sasuke has a dark secret! i wonder what it is! ¬.¬

Sasuke: something youll never know!

writer:...anyhow...

Neji: ~winks at Sasuke~

Sasuke: =.='' wtf...


	2. Itachi Is Back

**Writer: Okay so NEW CHAPTER! XDD POOR NARUTO'S GUNNA GET SKILLED ON TODAY! **

**Naruto: huh!?**

**Writer: ~chokeS~ N-NOTHING! O.O you just go back to your studying! ¬.¬**

**Naruto: hmmmm!...**

**Sasuke: Dobe...IM NOT PAIRING UP WITH HIM AGAIN!**

**Writer: SHUT UP ITS MY STORY AND I SAY LET THE FANS DECIDE THIS TIME!**

**Sasuke:HN!...**

**Writer: I want to personally thank Inu-chan for the review and i am please to say thank you and i am thinking gratefully about what you said though i still a match for my dear Sasuke but on with the story  
**

* * *

**"Wright!. First i want two laps around field then we'll play football my young lonley's!" the teacher said in pure joy as a younger person who has the same soup bowl black hair, smaller muscles and same bushy brows except this persons eyebrows are a bit thinner shouted ''YES GAI~SENSEI!'' and started to sprint around the fiel. Theire both..INSANE the Uchiha thought to himself and began to jogg around the field, except the presidant is unfortunatley jogging along side with the the new boy.  
**  
** Neji began to walk as Sasuke did the same thing whilst introducing himself "i'm Neji Hyuuga the schools presidant, you are Sasuke Uchiha, right?" only to recieve a nod from the Uchiha as he still continued to walk but was stopped by the brown haired guy from earlier as he then introduced himself ''i'm Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you Sasuke" only to recieve a nod again. Once everyone had done two laps around the field they walked back to theire sensei as he choose out two captains called Kiba and Naruto who just smirked at each other then shaggy brown haired guy said "try not to loose Na-ru-chan" then laughed which cause the blonde to pout and blush at the same time.  
**  
** Naruto chose first shouting out "Gaara!" and waited for the redhead to walk over to him as Kiba then chose Kankuro so now it's Naruto's turn again and he chose Neji as a smirk plasterd onto his face as Kiba then chose Sasuke. The Uchiha walked over to the brown haired guys as Naruto chose Shino, yet again its Kiba turn and he chose Lee who then walked over to Kiba. Naruto chose Chouji wich Kiba chose Shikamaru.  
**  
Team A  
Kiba  
Kankuro  
Sasuke  
Lee  
Shikamaru

Team B  
Naruto  
Gaara  
Neji  
Shino  
Chouji

** And so theire match begun as Chouji was secretly munching on some buiscuits anyhow Kiba tackled Naruto which Naruto still had the ball and tempted to pass to Gaara wich was a fail because Sasuke got the ball then passed to Kiba, Kiba passed to Kankuro who got tackled by Gaara in a mere secound who was then tackled by Sasuke and started to dribble the ball to team B's goal whilst trying not to get tackled by the blonde dobe. The Uchiha booted the ball into the goal roughly and Naruto fell forward cause he tripped over his lace and landed ontop of Sasuke in an awkward position, the Uchiha snapped then shouted ''GET OFF ME DOBE!'' and pushed the blonde off of him and stood up but helped the blonde up by dragging him up by his hand.  
**  
** Sasuke didn't mean to be mean or anything but the Uchiha just couldn't help it!. The blonde sighed cause he didn't know what he had done to make the new guy mad at him... well he that the new guy is mad at him since he had fallen ontop of him but that was an accident but anyways he tied his laces and got back to the game and tried to tackle Shikamaru and failed as Shikamaru passed to kiba who got tackled by Gaara since his as quiet as a mouse when he runs. Oh Lee sprinted into the game and tackled Gaara but then got tackled by Neji however Shino, Chouji and Shikmaru was talking about how troublesome this game is. Naruto caught the ball as Kankuro booted it into team B's goal then Naruto booted the ball towards Gaara who had mangaged to dribble the ball halfway down the pitch and tempted to pass it to Neji witch successeded except Neji then got tackled by Sasuke wich then Sasuke got tackled back by Neji who then passed to Naruto and scored a goal.  
**  
** So, so far team a and team b both a point each but Gai~Sensei ended the lesson, praising all his youthfull and nearly all of them were out breathe as they made theire way back to the changing room but little did the guys know that the girls was watching. Sasuke quickly changed back into his normal clothes then bolted out of the changing rooms completley forgetting about waiting for Gaara only to bump into a long pink haired girl with large jade green sparkling eyes. The girl twitched as she turned around but blushed bright red as she saw dark black shiny eyes just before her and said "oh sumimasen, your the new student right?" only to recieve a nod from the raven.  
**  
** Sasukes expression was still blank as Gaara caught upto the Uchiha only finding himself in an awkward situation but broke it by saying "sorry Sakura..his new" but was cut off as she butted in by saying "it's fine" with a giggle then she walked off with her friends, a purple haired teen and three blondes, almost like a girl gang basically haha. Naruto then caught upto the girls and joined them abut then got punched by the pinkette known as Sakura only to be yelled at by the boys twin in a playfull mannor. Gaara and Sasuke made theire way over to M block witch meant the Maths department along with Kiba and Shikamaru who just that the whole idea of hanging out at the teachers stairs was a drag but they went there anyways.  
**  
** "Damn, i'm nakerd from football" the shaggy brown haired guy groaned out as he rubbed his shin when he got kicked by Naruto cause he tackled him, Shikamaru tch'd as he complained "troublesome!.." and sat on the stairs along with Kiba but bolted right up when they head someone walking down the stairs, coming theire way. Kiba dragged Sauke down the last three steps then they all bolted out of the stair way and outside onto the field since they all except Sasuke knew that they wasn't allowed there but it was a nice place to have some quiet without being cold.  
**  
** The four laid on the grass then Kiba sat up and looked at Sasuke just as Neji started to walk over to them asking "hey Sasuke, come with me for a minuete" well nearly ordering him to but the raven got up and followed the guy to where ever he was being taken and before he knew it they were in the music department, he saw Naruto and his twin playing two electrical quitars, the pinkette watching whilst singing with the other two blondes. "Do you like music?" both the presidant and pinkette asked as they saw the Uchiha looking at the drum set but only recieved a nod, "good, ne, ne! come join us!" the female blonde ordered as she then made her way over to the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed just as he was about to speak but Neji interupted "sorry but his with me until the lesson starts" as he smirked causing the girls to pout but the Uchiha was lucky cause the bell had just rang wich then the girls dragged the poor Uchiha away from Neji and leaving Naruto alone with him but he soon caught upto them.  
**  
** Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Deidara as his new Geography teacher then shivered madly in both of the girls grips. "Well well Sasuke~chan what a small world!, un" the blonde stated with a smirk plastered on his face witch the Uchiha shudderd again as his memories came back to his mind causing the girls to looked worried at him, sure they didn't know him but his shivers where making them shiver themselves. The Uchiha wasn't scared of the tall male blonde but he was scared incase the man will tell Itachi wich then Itachi would know Sasukes location so he pretended to act normal as if nothing happened wich is what the raven does best but just thinking about his past made him scared, anyhow he sat down and fell asleep through the lesson wishing that he was somewhere else other than here or anywhere where he wouldnt be found by Itachi or anyone that he knows.  
**  
** The two girls that were clinging to Sasuke at the doorway gossiped during the lesson because of Sasukes shivers. Oh the two girls was Sakura and Narutos twin called Naruko!. Just ask the bell rang Sasuke ran out of the class and to his next class, wanting to get the day over with, his next losson/ this losson is Music which is what he needed right now to get his mind off of things but anyways he sat down at the back of class and he sat down somewhere were he could sit alone. This teacher has long white hair with a red line on both sides of his face. "S-sasuke~kun mind if i sit next to you?" the pinkette asked politley then after a minuete the Uchiha nodded and so she sat down quickly.**  
** "Right i'm going to put you in groups of... three but since where having another new student tomorrow one group will be a group of four anyway in your groups you are going to perfom a song infront of me and the school voice presidant and the principal and then the two best groups will be performing on halloween! so you better practice hard!" the teacher explaind then after a deep breathe he began again "Sasuke Uchiha, your with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno!, Shino your with Kiba and well Hinata will be busy so you'll be with Naruko, Shikamaru your with Ino and Chouji and then Lee your with Tenten and Neji then last but not least Gaara your left with your siblings Temari and Kankuro, now get to work!" and so with that the students gathered into theire little groups deciding on a song.**

** Naruto sat infront of Sasuke and Sakura as Sasuke began "well first what kind of music are you two into?" out of curiosity. Sakura squeaked then began talking "i don't really listen to music that much so i don't really know, hehe" as she laughed nervousley but then Naruto then butted in "i'm don't really care as long as it has a strong beat and rythem but my favourite bands are goodnight nurse, bring me the horizon, blood on the bance floor, metallica and black veil brides" whilst smiling like a cheshire cat. Sasuke sighed before asking "so Naruto..you play electric guitar right?" only to recieve a nod as he stated that Sakura also plays the guitars but she can also play the drums but anyhow Sasuke nodded and said that he himself will sing since he knows a great song that suits his personalitly to the way how he feels about his brother then said that it'd be best if Sakura plays the drums and Naruto plays the electric guitar along with himself but if the new kid join theire group then he'd have to change the groups around.  
**  
** So the school day ended pretty good for the Uchiha but just as he was about to walk home he saw Naruto's twin being picked on by a group of girls so he walked over and interupted saying "you know it's wrong to pick on people" as he stood infront of the girl, the group of girls blushed at the new student then walked off in a tantrum. He knew that he had prodably made the situation much worse but he couldn't help it, the girl hugged Sasuke from behind lightly whilst thanking him for his help but unlucky for them Naruto walked over asking "whats going on?" catching theire attentions. Naruko sighed as Sasuke explained "a group of girls were picking on her so.. i decided to try and help but they just walked off" wich then Naruto smiled and thanked Sasuke only to recieve a nod.  
**  
** Sasuke tapped the blonde as an idea came to his head and asked "hey Naruto.. umm wanna practice our song for the band, i have two electric guitars at my house so it's not a problem if you want to" wich Naruto agreed but he wanted to make sure that his sister got home safe first witch Sasuke had to agree with the blonde dobe since she does get picked on outside of school. After that and ofcourse waiting for Naruto to get ready they went to the Uchihas house and into his bedroom were stood two shiny electric guitars pluged into two large amps. Sasuke's room is big well large, he has a king sized bed with blue silky and shiny covers with the Uchiha family badge on it, a computer table with a laptop on it as well as a red lava lamp, blue walls, black carpet, a large wardrobe next to a large window that had a large windowsill with a cookie monster teddy and a monster inc teddy on both sides with Uchiha crested family curtains.  
**  
** Sasuke sighed as he opened his wardrobe pulling out a pair of tight skinny black jeans with a red belt and an Uchiha belt along with a black tight skinny see-through vest and dark blue Uchiha tracksuit top. He began to strip forgeting that the blonde Uzumaki was theire, the blonde shudered as the Uchiha pulled his shirt off revealing elt marks on his back from a long time ago. Oh how the blonde didn't notice them earlier. Sasukes eyes widened as he saw the blonde stairing then said "don't tell anyone... please" as he sweatdropped and mentally smacked himself inwardly because of how he forgot that the blonde was there but anyway Sasuke plugged his ipod into his large speakers and flicked through the songs as the blonde picked up a guitar but blinked as he heard a familiar song called 'I hate everything about you'. **  
** Naruto used to listen to that song when he himself once was a really dark person but began to play along with the song as Sasuke also started to as well as singing along as it was full blast.**

**''I hate everything about you!" as he smirked thinking of his brother but wanted to change the word love into respect but he wasn't in the mood to sing anymore he was in the mood to dance and go to a club and blame the jeans since the put on a pair that was befanetly too tight!. Naruto got confused when the Uchiha stopped and told Naruto to go home if he wanted to but Naruto didn't wanna go home so he just stood there and carefully placed the guitar against the wall then he smiled as an idea came to his head "I know! do you like to dance?" he asked as wich Sasuke nodded as a yes then Naruto dragged Sasuke out of his house and too Kiba's inviting him out then off to Gaara's and Neji's. After asking Neji to come who agreed since Sasuke was there they went to a dance club and walked in.**

** The music went straight to theire heads and bodies as they walked into the building, just as they sat down at corner table Sasuke flinched as the friction from his jeans rubbed against his skin but tried his hardest not to show his emotion. Neji sat now to Sasuke smirking as he was thinking that he shouldn't be but oh well however Kiba was also thinking the same things except he was thinking about a different person but Gaara defanetly had the same thoughts as Neji thinking of the edzact same person. Gaaras, Nejis and Kibas faces all turned flushtered red at theire thoughts making the Uchiha and Uzumaki curiouse and wanting to know so the Uchiha protested to ask "what are you three thinking about?" with a blank expression still. Neji purked up as he acted normal whilst saying ''nothing!...'' which the redhead and the bruenette nodded as they thought that it was a good idea to act normal about theire dirty minded thoughts.  
**  
** Sasukes world to live died as a man with black raven hair tied up in a pony tail and two lines at the side of his nose where it meet up his eyes and pale skin like Sasukes walked up to the table were they were sitting at winked at Sasuke whilst asking well ordering "Sasuke, come and dance with your dear brother" as a smirk grew onto his face. Itachi was suppost to be in prison or so the younger Uchiha thought as he was still in his own world of thoughts but snapped out of them as Naruto and Neji tried theire hardest to bring him back to reality.  
**

* * *

**Writer: AND BOOM SASUKE'S BROTHER IS BACK IN KONOHA LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! XDD T.T poor sasuke doesn't know whats coming!**

**Sasuke: WHAT! Q.Q**

**Neji: No one touches Sasuke without my permission .o**

**Naruto: O.o...**

**Kiba: hehe! XD Naru~chan! XD o/**

**Naruto: O/O!**

**sasuke: GET A FUCKING ROOM!**

**Itachi: ~ im prettu sure that we will Sasuke~chan**

**Sasuke: O.O'' the hell!**

**Itachi: XD!**

**Kiba: i'm gunna grind the shit out of Naru~chans ass! XD**

**Naruto: O/O! ¬/¬ eww...**


End file.
